Ivan
Ivan is a Gypsy circus performer in Carnival Cavalcade, his main role being the animal trainer and violinist. Initially thought to be a villain, he is actually an innocent to be saved. He appears only in the novel, The Gypsy Enchantment. History Early Life Ivan descends from a family of Gypsies who have lived away from their people's traditions and superstitions, most likely after his parents gave away his twin brother at birth. Despite being taught the Gypsy folklore, he never believed in any of them. Ivan was working in various circuses before joining Carnival Cavalcade as the animal trainer and violinist. His Gypsy Violin was enchanted and could project his emotions onto others, and through that, control animals. However, he was unaware of this fact and believed it to be his own hard work and talent. Meeting Olga, Sacha and Prue When Gypsy fortune-teller Olga and a clown named Sacha joined the circus, Olga claimed he had a curse over his head and was willing to help him lift it. However, Ivan was skeptical and refused her offer every time. In the meantime, the tightrope walker, Miranda Merrill, became affectionate toward him and tried to win his affection in return, despite his constant refusals. While performing in San Francisco, Ivan met Prue Halliwell and immediately became smitten with her. Prue's sisters, Piper and Phoebe were skeptical of him after Phoebe had a premonition of him strangling Piper. Their suspicions grew when Miranda died in a fire, and they were later attacked by the circus animals. Ivan witnessed Prue's powers when she flung him into the bushes, and realized magic was real. Confronting the Loriathian The next morning, the sisters sneaked back into the circus after realizing Ivan was not the culprit but an innocent, and explained everything to him. By this point, Ivan had lifted his skepticism about magic, and believed everything they said. But learning that the violin exerted control over animals made him question whether he really was talented in his own right. Prue reassured him that she had seen him work with animals when he wasn't using the violin, and that was his own talent. Ivan and Prue were forcefully brought to the Astral Plane moments later, where Olga demanded that he play the violin to enchant the Loriathian—a monster guarding the magical Romany Ruby. Unwilling to have anything to do with their plan, Ivan handed the violin to Sacha. When he played it, it projected his evil and violence that got both him and Olga killed. Ivan managed to calm down the beast by playing the violin to project his gentle spirit. Once the beast was tamed, the Romany Ruby was within his grasp, but he refused to take it. Prue managed to bring them back to the physical realm, only to witness the rest of the circus performers and animals going violent. Piper kept the violence from escalating by freezing everyone. Ivan then calmed them down with the violin's magic, and went back to performing with renewed belief in himself. Physical Appearance Ivan was noted by Prue to have high, prominent cheekbones and olive-tone skin. His enormous dark eyes were almond shaped with thick lashes, and his hair was black and curly. His muscular body made him fitting for a handsome model. He wore a small silver hooping in his left ear and typical Gypsy clothing that sometimes made him look like a pirate. He liked to tie a scarf through his hair like a sweatband. Appearances Ivan has appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters